Dolls bring enjoyment to children of all ages through playing with them, and for their owners they often seem to take on their own personality. Further, dolls, and in particular, a set of dolls, sometimes become collector's items and gain value when collected as an entire set. The particular use for a doll (i.e., play or collect) is determined by the preference of the owner. For example, Cabbage Patch Kids® dolls and Beanie Babies® were purchased for enjoyment by some and for their potential future value by others (i.e., collectors).
In general, dolls may be constructed in many shapes and forms, including as cartoon characters, super heroes, celebrities and even ones providing customizable features (e.g., Mr. Potato Head®). However, even though these dolls can provide hours of enjoyment, they are usually “generic” and generally lack a personal character. Even when the facial features on these dolls are recognizable, they are typically of a well-known or famous figure. Further, these dolls generally do not provide for customization for a particular person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,319 to Blair describes a process for making a three-dimensional doll face sculpture by using a photographically printed face module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,626 to Katz discloses a process for making a three-dimensional doll head using a head sack made of a flexible sheet fabric material bearing an imprint (by a photograph) of the head portion of a real life subject. The head sack is filled with a molding material to make a three-dimensional head.
Use of photographs of an individual in a doll form is known in general. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,187 to Wilson discloses a doll imprinted on the fabric face surface with the photograph of an individual; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,224 to Gintling describes a doll having a pocket secured to the face portion of the doll for displaying a photograph; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,788 to Penberthy et al. discloses ceramic figurines with a picture image for a face; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,338 to Mallette describes a doll head with a recessed area where a sheet having facial characteristics can be inserted.
As described above, dolls that include photographs or likeness to a real life subject are either directly imprinted to the facial surface of the doll or are essentially picture frames in a doll shaped form that contain photographs. The present invention is an improvement over these dolls in that it provides of a customizable doll that is easily personalized and readily made into different dolls having different features as desired by the owner. It is desirable for such a doll to have the appearance, and in particular, the face or faces of a person known to the doll owner (e.g., grandchild, niece or nephew).
Also in contrast to the known art the invention doll encompasses creation of multiple dolls from the same doll form using interchangeable faces along with exchangeable accessories including hair and clothing.
It therefore is a general object of the invention to provide a customizable doll that has the likeness of a person, where the face of the doll has the likeness of that person. For example, the face may be of someone known to the doll owner or the recipient of the doll. Multiple exchangeable faces of the same family or related members can be prepared and the doll customized as desired to create a different doll using the same doll form.
Another object is to provide for transferring the picture of a person onto a face member and attaching to the face of a doll (e.g. rag doll). This face member is easily removed and exchanged with other different face members. Additional customizable elements include the shape of the doll (e.g., male or female), the hair characteristics of the doll (e.g., length and color) and a tag or label identifying the doll, which may include the name and birth date of the doll, which preferably corresponds to the person's face transferred onto the doll or attached to its body.
The face is preferably configured in the likeness of a living person with the identification information associated with that living person whose likeness is transferred to the face. The facial features of the doll can also be configured to provide a three-dimensional appearance.
The label is adapted for recording (e.g., in a blank space or line) the name and birth date of the doll and may have that name and birth date information preprinted thereon. Preferably, the name of the individual who constructed the doll is provided on the label. Accessories (e.g., necklace or earrings) for the doll also may be provided.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a doll form including the body and head in the general shape of an animal. The facial features having the likeness of a particular person or animal is transferred to a face member that is then attached to the facial portion of the doll form.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a hand or finger puppet in the general shape of either a human or animal. The facial features having the likeness of a particular person or animal is transferred to a face member that is then attached to the facial portion of the doll form.